


Ponds/Star Wars Crossover

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"River, I AM your mother!" (Movie night at the Ponds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponds/Star Wars Crossover

The end credits rolled up the screen and Amy abruptly turned to River on the sofa and said, in a deep, growly voice:

"River, I _am_ your mother."

River stared at her aghast, eyes wide, her hands flew to her cheeks. " _Noooo!_ " she cried.

Both she and Amy fell over giggling.

Rory walked in. "What's all the ruckus?"

Amy's arm snaked up and pointed at him from behind the coffee table. "And _he'_ s your father."

River started laughing so hard she got the hiccups.

Rory stared at both of them rolling on the floor, the bowl of popcorn that had flown everywhere, and the television, which was looping through the Star Wars menu.

He picked up the remote and clicked the TV off. He set it neatly back on the coffee table. "Right, I'll go tell Yoda you'll be late." He walked out.

Amy and River stared after him, mouths open.

River turned and looked at her mother. "You told him about that?"

—

* * *

This story is partially based on the "Flesh and Stone Deleted Scene" minisode.

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._   
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._   



End file.
